Sasuke's second chance
by Bailey.bier
Summary: Sasuke get killed in the final battle with Naruto, so Kami gives him a second chance. Sasuke will be op as he will have almost every ability from the Naruto world I can think of. He is to be the seed of chakra in this new world. Rated M for language and maybe lemons in the future. Rate and review pls.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimers: I obviously don't own any characters in this fic...**

Watching the final battle of Indara and Ashura's reincarnations coming to its end, the all powerful Kami watches with amusement. Kami had long white hair that reached down just past her mid back, she wore a white dress that had gold trim around the edges and long sleeves. She is pinching the bridge of her nose and spoke.

"My poor little humans of this world, what shall I do with you...This world has been cruel to you both and I want to help you see that not all is so cruel."

Kami sits there in thought for a moment and her face lights up with an idea, she will send one of the two into a new world with new rules and have them be the seed for chakra. She smiled at this as she watched on at the two, both beaten and weak.

 **Down in the Valley**

Naruto stood looking up at Sasuke as he stood on the side of the cliff, both of the boys started charging their final attack. In Narutos's hand a rasangan swirled to life and in Sasuke's a black chidori. They start running at full speed towards one another, as they jump in the air nearly inches apart Sasuke's chakra is at his limit just as the rasangan and chidori meet. Sasuke's chidori dies out and he takes on the full blow of the powerful rasangan into the left side of his chest. He looks up for a split second to look at Naruto who had a horrified look. He was then blasted back into the side of the cliff and the last thing he saw was Naruto running towards him with tears rolling down his face.

 **With Sasuke** :

'Is...Is this death?'

He thought as his conciseness drifted aimlessly threw the dark abyss. That was until he seen a light above him growing in diameter until it was all he could see. The light engulfed the raven haired boy until he couldn't take it and had to close his eyes. When he opened them again he was floating in front of the most beautiful women he had ever seen with the most nurturing and genital smile to match. Her voice was smooth and soothing to hear as she spoke.

"My dear Sasuke. You have had a troublesome life."

Sasuke looked up at the god with indifference , he knew his life wasn't the best. He just wondered what she was going to do with him, he was sure he want going to any particular paradise with the what he has done.

"I suppose I did...so what is going to happen now?"

Sasuke looks down in regret, he wished he could change so many things. Such as Itachi, leaving Sakura and the others behind, and a number of other things. He was sure that what ever was gonna happen it wasn't going to be good, he has wronged many people and he believed this was karma biting him in the ass. He took a deep breath and looked up at Kami and readied himself.

Kami sees how nervous the young man is and could guess what he is thinking. She giggles at him a little covering her mouth with her sleeve, she places a hand on his shoulder to reassure him. Then she tells him of her plan.

"My dear Sasuke, I am going to send you to a new world without chakra, there your bloodline will be the roots of every bloodline that has existed in your world. It will be your responsibility to make sure the bloodlines continue on in this new world." she spoke making it very clear on what she was implying.

Sasuke sat and listened to what she was saying, he understood that he will be able to use all the abilities that has ever existed in his own world, when she explained the responsibility part he turned red as a tomato, rare thing for Sasuke.

"Wa...What do you mean make sure the bloodlines continue!?" he stuttered a little.

She smiled a little and giggled. "I think you know exactly what I mean Sasuke." she says with a little smirk on her lips.

"But I don't think..." Sasuke was about to object but the goddess poked him in the forehead.

"Oh and before I send you off I want to ask you turn the boy into a king." she smiled as she said

As soon as she started to pull her fingers off his forehead he began to fall. The white room he was once in started to stretch and change colors as he fell. First it was into a gray he fell for several more feet and it turned into black like when he was just floating before and after a bit longer it changed to blue. He looked around and realized that there were clouds and a huge body of water under him and he was coming in fast, to fast. He tried to summon his susunoo but was still to exhausted and out of chakra.

 **On the Going Merry:**

Luffy the straw hat rubber boy sat on the ram head of the going merry staring up at the clouds daydreaming, as his black hair drifts in the wind he noticed something in the sky. A black spec falling towards the water, he turns and calls up to the dark skinned long nosed boy in the crows nest.

"Hey Ussop! What is that?" He turned and pointed up at the dot.

Ussop took the binoculars from around his neck and looked up to were Luffy was pointing, he couldn't make it out at first because how far out it was, but then realized that it was a person. He yelled down to his captain what it was and preceded to climb down to the deck where the other three of there crew and their captain waited.

"Luffy you have to save them!" Ussop says as he lands on the deck.

"Is it a beautiful girl?" Sanji the blond haired, swirled eyebrow asked with a heart in his only visible eye.

"That doesn't matter you idiot. Luffy just grab them and bring them aboard before they hit the water." Nami the orange haired navigator says while slapping Sanji in the back of the head.

"Okay im on it!" Luffy says as he throws his arm out stretching it out to the unsuspecting Sasuke.

 **With Sasuke:**

'This is gonna end bad if I don't do something soon.'

The raven haired boy thinks as he was nearing closer and closer to the water. Just as he is about one hundred feet from the water he looks left then right and sees something coming at him quickly. He realized that it was a hand, shaking his head in disbelief he looks past it and sees a ship. Just as he notices the ship the hand and arm attached to it wrapped around him like a rope, which then preceded to drag him toward the ship still at a fast past to his dismay.

'Well this probably won't be any better.' He thought to himself.

 **On the Going Merry:**

"I got them guys! Time to bring them here." Luffy says excitedly.

"Good job Luffy." Ussop says

"Coming in a bit fast don't you think?" Nami says a little worried about the stranger.

"I'll save you darling!" Sanji yells loudly still thinking it will be a beautiful girl.

"Will you guys shut the hell up!? Can't a guy take a nap around here?" The green haired swordsman Zoro yelled with closed eyes.

As soon as the last word came out of Zoros mouth Luffy had just finished pulling in Sasuke, who flew over the other and into Zoro, smacking right into his head with his own knocking them both out. The rest of the crew gathered around the two to see if they were all right.

"Good job Luffy you killed them." Nami said with a sigh


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I obviously don't own any of the characters**

 **Just a quick note: I am loving the feed back, and in sorry if my writing isn't up to par right now its been awhile and in using a tablet to write everything on.**

"Good job Luffy you killed them." Nami said with a sigh

Ussop kneels down next to the green haired swordsman and raven haired stranger. He noticed that Zoro was just laid back snoring and the other guy was unconscious as well but looked like he had just been threw hell. His clothes he wore were torn and tattered like he had just been in some huge battle. His white shirt was pretty much falling off exposing an odd spherical burn that covered over most of his left pec.

'Whoa looks like this guy has been through hell and back, I wonder what happened." Ussop says while looking him over.

Nami runs into the storage room and grabs some supplies to try and fix him up a bit. She sits down next to Sasuke and starts to bandage some of the wounds that he had on his arms and torso. She can't help but blush a bit at the dark and handsome looking boy. Which doesn't go unnoticed by Sanji.

"Ah who cares lets just throw him over board we don't need another mouth to feed." he says jealously.

Ussop sweat dropped and says "You were just trying to save him when you thought it was a girl."

"Whatever its up to our captain any way." he retorts and walks away into the kitchen to get ready preparing for lunch.

As Nami was finishing up on Sasuke, she and Ussop took him off and laid him in one of the spare bunks to rest. They walked into the kitchen where Luffy was sitting at the table waiting for food and Sanji was cooking, sitting down they ask what they should do with the stranger who fell out of the sky.

"Sky guy seems cool, if he is strong im gonna see if he will join our crew." Luffy said happily.

Sanji stiffened a little remembering how Nami was acting around the dark haired guy. He walks over and starts to place the food on the table and speaks as he dose so.

"Are you sure we should do that Luffy we don't know anything about him, he could be dangerous." he says

Ussop gulps. "Dangerous?"

"And I already have to deal with moss head, now this guy?" he mumbles under his breath

A sneeze could be heard from outside where Zoro was still snoring. As Luffy was chowing down he thought between mouthfuls of meat.

"Nami when will we reach Loguetown?" he asked for a moment

"Oh um..I'd say either tomorrow or the day after depending on weather." she said confidently.

"Okay so ill have that much time to see if he is a good guy and get him to join our crew." Luffy said

His whole crew sweat dropped apart from Zoro who was still sleeping outside.

 **Sasuke's Mindscape:**

Sasuke was standing in a field and couldn't remember how he got here, all he could remember was fighting Naruto talking to Kami then falling and a flash of green. He looked around and saw nothing but more tall grass for as far as his enhanced eyes could see. So he started walking, he walked for what seemed like miles and then a thick fog rolled in he could barley see.

That was when he heard the sounds of a battle, he runs over to it and is shocked at what he sees, his younger self fighting a masked mist ninja. The battle of him and Haku on the Naruto bridge. Realizing that he must be dreaming he watches, he chuckled at his younger self seeing how pitiful he was.

"Yes quite amusing, isn't it brother?"

Sasuke turns surprised and sees his older brother, Itachi Uchiha, he stands there in a white robe and soft black eyes he smiles a little at his younger brother who is in disbelief.

"I..Itachi, how is this even possible? Now I know I must be dreaming." Sasuke says in a shocked tone.

"No little brother we are in your Mindscape, and Kami told me to come explain something to you, but im so happy to see you again Sasuke." his big brother says as he hugs Sasuke tightly.

"What do you have to explain?" he asked

Itachi gestures over to Saskue's younger self fighting Haku. Sasuke also turns and watches as his brother explains.

"I don't have much time with you, but this is how you will start to learn the other bloodlines, through your own memories. Every fight that you have been in is recorded and in most of those you have used your eyes, those bloodlines that you have fought against should be fairly easy to pick up on. Not all easy but fairly."

Sasuke nods and understands what he is saying.

"Okay but what about the ones I haven't fought against, how will I be able to work on those?" Sasuke asked.

"Well sometimes an ability can active be circumstances if you are in a pinch and you will have to work from there." he explains

Sasuke sighed and nodded not liking the whole based on circumstances thing but will have to deal with it for now. He turned towards his brother and hugs him tightly again and says.

"Im still so sorry about everything brother, I wish things could have been different for us.

Itachi hugs him back and says. "Like I said before Sasuke I will always love you." As he says this he starts to fade away. "Looks like our time is about up brother, Kami also wanted to say make sure he becomes king." Then as if he was never there he is gone again and Sasuke arms fall to the side.

He sighs deeply holding back tears and mutters. " I still don't know what that means."

Sasuke shrugs it off for now and continues to watch his and Haku's fight studying his movements and hand signs, but that was the easy part what he need to get down was the manipulation of the chakra. He figured he could do that later though for now he just wanted to observe and rest.

 **Back on the ship:**

"Damn I have a headache. That guy has a hard head like me." Zoro says rubbing his temples a little.

"So you're telling me he was just falling from the sky?" he asked Ussop

Said long nosed sniper looked up at the sky which was almost dusk now since it had been about five hours since everything has happened and Zoro had just woke up about an hour ago.

"Yeah, Luffy spotted him and pulled him in before he hit the water. That's when you two collided." he explained

Zoro sighs and says. "Figures it was our idiot captains fault, he needs to learn to control that when he his flinging people around." he said irritably.

Ussop chuckled a little in agreement, knowing how reckless Luffy can be. Ussop stretches his arms over his head and yawns.

"Well im going to bed, I've had enough excitement for one day, see you in the morning."

Zoro nodded to him as he stayed on deck taking watch for the night. As he sat on deck watching the waves bounce, he hears foot steps coming from the back rooms, he looks over just as Sasuke rounds the corner. Sasuke sees him and looks at his head.

"Green..." he said softly but not soft enough that Zoro couldn't hear.

"Huh?" was all he said back.

Sasuke chuckled a little and said. "Nothing, but where am I?" He asked

Zoro looked him over and figured he was probably about 17 or 18, his chest was bandaged mostly on his upper left torso and some here and there on both could tell he was a fighter and a strong one by the way he stood and the aura that came off him.

"You're on a pirate ship, we are heading to one last town before heading into the grand line." Zoro said nonchalantly.

Sasuke nodded and leans up against a railing still facing him.

'Pirate ship? Grand line? I really am in another world. Best keep that to myself though. There is no point in telling them, its not like im going back home.' He thinks to him self.

He sighs and asks. "What town are you guys going to?"

"LogueTown. You can get off there if you want but I have a feeling my captain is gonna ask you to join our crew when he knows that you're awake." Zoro says not really caring what happens

"Hmm, well I don't really have anywhere to go at the moment ill think about it." Sasuke responds

Zoro nods his head turns back to watching the ocean for the moment, he smirks and thinks. 'I feel like things are gonna get a lot more interesting with this guy around here.' he yawns a little needing another nap.

Sasuke turns around and heads back to the bed he was staying in making contact was his only goal for the night he still needed to rest and recharge his chakra, just in case there was an attack a shinobi can never be to careful.

 **So this was a little longer I will try and continue to keep this story alive as well as keep making them longer I hope everyone is enjoying**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I obviously don't own any of the characters**

 **Note: So I am going to be adding some original things and changing the story line, only slightly so don't freak out on me. I'm only doing this to skip boring will be hard for me to write for and I will add other more exciting things. I will also putting some original jutsu because I feel like for example I don't think Haku only had two abilities with his bloodline and if he did he would have gained more as he got you and enjoy.**

Sasuke turns around and heads back to the bed he was staying in making contact was his only goal for the night he still needed to rest and recharge his chakra, just in case there was an attack a shinobi can never be to careful

The next morning Sasuke is woken up by the green haired swords man, he was telling everyone to get up because there was a marine ship about seventy yards out and it looked like they were preparing for battle. Usopp jumps down from the bunk above him grabbing a sling shot off a hook and running out. Sanji who was already up to prepare for breakfast heads out next, Luffy the captain was still snoring and sleeping in what looked like and uncomfortable position. Zoro walks over and hits him on the head waking him up.

"Lets go you idiot!" he yells then points over at Sasuke. "If you can't fight stay here and out of the way."

An irritated Sasuke pushes past Zoro and walks out to the deck where Sanji is standing at the front of the ship smoking a cigarette, Usopp was under the deck meaning the cannon. Luffy and Zoro join them looking ready to fight, Zoro drew the only sword he had at the moment, and Luffy was making circle motions with his arms to warm up. Sasuke leans back against the door to the kitchen to observe how these guys fight.

"Alright guys we are this close to making it to the grand line, these marines are not gonna stop us here. Nami head straight for them!" Luffy says to his crew.

They all nodded in unison, and Nami who was steering the Going Merry started for the marine ship which was easily twice as big as theirs. Then the first shots were fired, four cannon balls zoomed towards Merry, as they inched near everyone got in there stances. Usopp fired his first shot and he effectively hit one of the projectiles with his own, Luffy jumped up and sucked in air blowing up like a balloon, as it hit him it bounced back and went back to were it came,causing an explosion on the deck of the enemies ship. Sanji and Zoro used a team attack to misdirect the third making it land in the water.

'These guys aren't half bad, and the straw hat kid must be the one who brought me aboard.' Sasuke thought to himself.

"Hey sky guy look out!" Luffy yelled as the last cannon ball zoomed towards Sasuke and the kitchen, Sasuke looks up and sees the cannon ball heading towards him, he pumps chakra into his eyes and activates eternal mangekyou sharingan, black ribs form over him and a skeletal arm shielded his body as it impacts against him. As the smoke clears he speaks.

"The name is Sasuke Uchiha." he says looking at his susunoo seeing that it changed and he let it die down.

Nami was worried at first thinking he was gonna get crushed, after he said his name all she could think is, 'He is so cool.' She shakes her head knowing its not the time to be a fan girl.

As the Going Merry inches towards the marine ship more shots are fired, Luffy and the others deflected the shots into the water and jumped aboard the ship including Sasuke, as he was in the air he kicked one of the sailors in the head and he dropped unconscious from behind a sword slashed at his head and he ducked without looking and swept his legs with his own.

'These guys are pathetic.' he thought

Zoro had his sword and was slashing down the marines one by one, as one was about to catch him off guard Sanji comes in and kicks him away in another. Sanji smirked and said.

"Watch your back moss head, I can't always be saving your ass."

Zoro grunted and retorts. "Watch your own back you shit cook." as he sliced down someone coming for Sanji's back.

With Luffy he was kicked a group of marines off the side of the ship with his gomu gomu no whip. Sasuke runs across the deck punching one of the marines and taking his sword at the same time in a reverse grip. He then activates the Rinnegan grabbing the man by his head using the human path ripping out his soul and gaining the information of this world. Sasuke glances over to the others but they were all occupied on their own battles.

'Wow this world is really different from my own, pirates, marines, devil fruits. That must be what that Luffy guy ate.' he thinks as he cuts down the rest of the men around him then deactivated his eyes.

Below deck on the Merry Usopp loads another cannon ball and fires it at there ship, the metal ball rips threw the haul of their ship and onto the other side. The marine ship starts to take on water. Back up with Nami she yells out to the others that are fighting.

"Wrap it up guys! Its time to get out of here!"

The others feel the ship rumble and creak. They all proceed to jump back onto Merry and sail away from the battle that they were just in. Nami comes down to the deck and hugs Sasuke while blushing.

"You were great Sasuke-kun. I didn't know you were a devil fruit user, its a good thing we caught you yesterday." Nami says.

Sanji's nostrils flared and steam escapes them, him thinking, 'I'm gonna kill this guy.'

Zoro laughs seeing the cooks reaction, and begins to tease him. Putting a hand on his shoulder he says with a smirk.

"Oi cook, looks like the new guy has caught Nami's attention." Sanji fumed more as he was about to approach Sasuke Luffy knocks him down getting in front of the raven haired boy.

"Wow you're a strong fighter, join my crew."

"Yeah you would make a great addition to us." Nami chimed in while letting him go.

Usopp came up the steps overhearing the conversation and says. "Yeah one more strong member to protect me." he said while laughing.

Sasuke steps back feeling overwhelmed,by all the information he received form the marine and now how pushy the three members of the crew were being. "I have to think about all this before I decide." he says turning around and walking to the back of the ship to process everything he has learned.

He stands there looking out over the ocean, he is trying to think of a cover story for him self. He didn't want to say he was from another world just yet, he wasn't sure what their reaction would be. He would say he won a close battle with a tyrant on his home island but before he did he did something that sent him flying threw the air for six days.

Simple but believable, now about his abilities devil fruits gives a person relatively one power but takes away their ability to swim. He decided to say he ate something called the chakra chakra fruit and it gave him abilities that even he didn't understand would just have to hide his being able to swim but he could cove that up with water walking.

Nodding to himself he decided his story was good enough even if it was a bit sloppy. Now the only thing is to decide if he was gonna join thaw crew, there is no going back home at this point. Sasuke sighed deeply not sure what to do, Kami's words echoed in his head.

' _Turn the boy into a king, be the seed of chakra._ '

Sasuke's face turned red at the last part, he shakes his head clearing his thoughts.

"Hey Sasuke?" Nami asked coming up and leaning on the railing next to him.

"Yeah?" he asked

"I realize that being a pirate isn't that desirable, however the guys aren't that bad. We do have alto of fun to." Nami says

"I really don't care about being a pirate, the one piece or the marines." he tells her.

She turns to him and asks. "Well what do you care about?"

He thinks back to all the things he did care about but all that was gone now. He scratches his head and sighs.

"Honestly I don't have anything in my life right now that in aiming for or waiting for me." Sasuke says.

"Then why don't you just think about it then?" she says as she touched lightly on his arm, Nami turns and walks away but stops and says. "Sanji is making food if you want to eat, he makes the best food you will taste. Oh and by the way we will be reaching lougetown soon so you will have to decide before we leave there.

Sasuke nodded and looks back over the ocean as she leaves, he needs to figure out who Kami wants to be pirate king. He shrugs his shoulders and head down to eat with the others.

 **So hey guys I just reached a mile stone, my first hater XD, but anyways I really appreciate all the feed back and suggestions. I hope you like this chapter I am trying to make them longer with each chapter.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys I know its been a few days, I've been doing life stuff do bare with me but here is the next chapter enjoy**

Sasuke nodded and looks back over the ocean as she leaves, he needs to figure out who Kami wants to be pirate king. He shrugs his shoulders and head down to eat with the others.

After they ate the crew and Sasuke went out on deck to relax. Zoro was lifting some weights, Nami was in a bikini laying in a lawn chair looking at some charts, Sanji was swooning over Nami bringing her tropical drinks, Fluffy was sitting on the head of the ship, Usopp was in the crows nest looking out the telescope, and Sasuke was sitting cross legged against the mast meditating. As the ships docks into the port they all step off and onto the island.

"Great I can finally get two more swords." Zoro states

"I thought you were broke." Nami teased "I'll lend you some money, with interest of course."

"She's a witch." he mumbled.

Nami turns to Sasuke and says. "Sasuke I will give you some money, only this once and if you join us you want have to pay it back." she winked at him.

Sasuke accepted the money thanking her and said he will pay her back either way. After Fluffy ran off to search for the execution platform they all split up to do their own separate shopping. As Sasuke turns down an ally looking for a shop that sells weapons that he is used to, two big thugs blocked his path. Sasuke sighed and looked at them with a bored expression.

"Hey little man, I think you're lost." The first one says.

"Yeah, just give us all you got and maybe we wont beat you." The second laughed.

"You're both way out of your league, step aside." He walks to brush past them.

The first thug to speak put his large hand on Sasukes's shoulder and was about to ask what the hell he thought he was doing but never got the chance. Sasuke pumps chakra into his eyes not thinking about it, he grabs the mans hand as he turns around he twisted it. The man fell to his knees swearing. That is when he realized he was not using the sharingan or any form of it, neither was he using rinnegan. He was seeing the flow of energy threw both of the men. 'This must be the Hyuga clans ability.' he thought to himself

While Sasuke was pondering the second guy took a swing at him he let go of the first and misdirected the punch, Sasuke pumped a little chakra into his fingers and struck his shoulder into one of the points he was seeing. The mans arm fell to his side immobile, Sasuke smirked at his confused angry look on his one on the ground got back up pulling a dagger, as he thrusted the blade towards the raven haired ninja a third was trying to get the drop on him from behind with a bat. The third swung his bat hopping to smash his head in, however with nearly three hundred sixty degree vision Sasuke ducked. This caused him to hit the one with the knife knocking him out.

"I told you, you're out of your league. Now leave before I kill you all." he says in a still bored tone

The one with the useless arm grunted angrily and charged, Sasuke sighed and he shrugged as the man was about a foot in front of him he pumped his hand full of chakra, ducked a sloppy punch, then slammed his hand into his chest over his heart causing it to explode. Blood poured out of his mouth as he dropped dead. This caused the third one to run away, Sasuke looked to his right into a window seeing his reflection, he sees that his eyes are a pale gray and his veins were pulsing. He relaxed his eyes and they returned to normal.

After going threw the unconscious and dead thugs pockets, he got some more spending money, then continued his search for a shop until he came across a place called, 'Abby's weapons from Wano' he shrugged his shoulders and walked in and was greeted, it was a girl with blonde long pigtails, a big bust that was nearly popping from her shirt, and a plaid skirt that went to her mid thigh.

"Welcome, I am Abby let me know if I can find you anything."

Sasuke nodded and began to brows the weapons, there was a lot of weapons that he was familiar with and some others not so. He went to the swords and looked over each one carefully. Each one was labeled with the name and maker, he grabbed one that resembled his kusanagi blade and it seemed to vibrate for a second. The hilt was black with purple stitching the blade it self was silver with black tracing the top, while the sheath was all black with purple lightning running across it. He gave it a few test swings and decided it was for him. Its name it Kuroi Kage and was made by someone named Toro Umo.

He went to the front desk after gathering everything he wanted, fifty kuni, the sword, one hundred foot wire, fifty shuriken, and two demon wind shuriken. The total came to two thousand and thirty berry, lucky he got a that two thousand off those thugs. The blonde girl put most of the items in a box for him to carry out. He had enough to get the rest of what he need across the street at a clothing and art store.

Across the street he got two big scrolls, three medium sized scrolls, a bunch of paper, some ink brushes, five bottles of black ink, red and white fabric and some clothes. Sasuke walked out after paying about another five hundred, he walked over to a bench and painted a sealing jutsu in one of the big scrolls sealing everything but the sword inside placing that on his hip.

Now as he sits there he starts to think on what his next move should be, he want sure what to do now. 'Should I just go with them? I have nothing in this world besides Kami's wishes.' he thinks to him self. While he was thinking on what to do he overheard someone talking about a straw hat kid causing trouble on the execution platform. Sasuke got up and placed the large scroll on his lower back, he decided to go see what Luffy was doing.

Sasuke pumps chakra into his legs and jumps from roof to roof heading to the middle of town ten most likely place for an execution, as he was a few roof tops away from the center of town he sees Luffy in shackles, and a clown faced guy with a sword. Looking down he sees Sanji and Zero fighting there way to him.

"Any last words straw hat?" Buggy asked.

Luffy took a deep breath and yells. "I'm the man who will be king of the pirates!"

As he says this Sasuke stiffens remembering Naruto's claims of becoming hokage. He knew what he had to do, save Luffy, the sky starts to darken and boom with thunder. Sasuke has an idea knowing Luffy is a rubber man his plan wont hurt his soon to be captain, as he starts doing hand signs Luffy calls out to all the members of his crew including Sasuke.

"Sorry guys im dead." he says with a smile as Buggy's sword comes down at his neck

"No you're not Luffy. Kirin!"

Sasuke raised his hand that radiated lighting then dropped it, a dragon made of lightning along with another random bolt that seemed to come from nowhere struck down on the platform causing Buggy to stop mid swing, the platform was set ablaze and then crumbled and all was silent for a moment until Luffy stood up from under the rubble laughing.

"Shihishishi I am alive after all." He says and picked up his hat and set it on his head.

Luffy greets Zoro and Sanji and they begin to fight there way out of marines and other Buggy pirates, Sasuke was looking up at the sky wondering who else sent lightning down on the two. He could only tell because he felt a foreign energy inside his Kirin as he sent it down, shaking his head he sees that the others started making there way back to the ship. He followed along on the roof tops keeping an eye out, he sees Zoro stop to fight some girl but he figured he could handle himself. They all kept running until Sanji and Luffy were blocked by smoker

"I told you, you can't get to the grand line with out beating me." he says.

"Oh yeah, I forgot about that. Sanji go on ahead." Luffy says back.

Sanji nods and runs past Smoker, Sasuke watches from up one the roof for the time being. Luffy then throws thud first punch and it passes threw Smoker. Smoker flies at Luffy and said rubber man keeps trying to punch and kick him to no effect, he uses white blow and pins Luffy against the wall. He solidifies and keeps him pressed up against the wall.

"You can't win straw hat, just give up."he says to him

Sasuke jumps down and onto Smoker making him disperse and let go of Luffy. Smoker comes together on the other side of the street, Smoker looks on at Sasuke with a frown.

"Keep your hands off my captain." Sasuke says coolly.

"Captain? So that means you are joining us Sasuke?" Luffy asked excitedly.

Sasuke nods but keeps his eyes on smoker. Who says.

"Bad time for you to become a pirate boy now I'm bringing you both in." Smoker tells them.

"We shall see." Sasuke says back and tried to active the byakugan to see how his chakra flows but his sharingan manifested instead he need to practice before he could do it at will, shrugging his shoulders he went in to attack pulling a kuni out to try and cut him but nothing he did worked. Luffy tried helping by getting on his other side and wiping his leg at him witched went through him and he grabbed it throwing Luffy at Sasuke making them collide and fall to the ground.

Smoker goes up to them wile they are down and uses his smoke to trap them both on the ground. This is the end for you both he says when he suddenly feels someone behind him, turning around he sees a man in a cloak with a tattoo on half of his face. Sasuke could not see him but he could feel his energy and he noted it was the same as the energy from before.

After some words were exchanged from the man in the cloak and Smoker he let them go and flew back to his men, when the two teens got up and looked around the other guy was gone as well. They shrugged it off for now and headed for the ship as they neared the port Zoro and Sanji were there watching the Merry sail away.

Luffy stops and grabs two poles on either side of the street running backwards. Sasuke makes it to the other two just in time to see what Luffy was doing. He yelled "Gum gum rocket." and let go of the poles flying towards them. Each of the three had their own separate cursing thoughts as Luffy slammed into them sending them all flying with him to land on the Merry after a short flight in the air.

"I swear Luffy if you ever do that again I will starve you." Sanji said wile catching his breath

"And I will cut you." Zoro says laying on the deck

"And I will torture you" Sasuke says a little darkly half joking.

While Luffy was laughing Nami and Usopp runs down to the deck where they landed.

"I see you decided to join us Sasuke." Nami says in a flirty tone.

"Yeah I suppose I did." he replies with a small smile

"Well this calls for a party, to the new member of our crew, and the guy who is gonna protect me!" Usopp says and everyone laughed

Sasuke joined in on the laughter its been so long since he was genuinely happy it was nice to feel like this again he thought. He could tell he would have a great time with these people.

 **Okay guys here you go tell me what you think**


	5. Chapter 5

**Okay guys thank you for all of the reviews I love the feed back and yes as I said this is Sasuke as an OP character but it still will be a challenge for him to master things he does not know already. He will not be able to beat just any body with ease and he wont make it any easier for our boy Luffy when he fights the main antagonists. That being said here is the next chapter. Warning there is a Lemon in this chapter.**

Sasuke joined in on the laughter its been so long since he was genuinely happy it was nice to feel like this again he thought. He could tell he would have a great time with these people

The next day the crew was in the cabin sitting at the table while Sanji was cooking lunch for everyone. Nami had a map laid out across the table explaining how they had to go through reverse mountain.

"How are we suppose to go through a mountain?" Usopp asked

Nami rolled her eyes and says. "We aren't really going through it, we will ride the current that flows up the mountain and it will take us into the grand line." she explained

"So its a mystery mountain." Luffy states while putting his fist in his open palm like he solved the case.

Sasuke sweat drops looking at his captain. 'Is he really that dense? In sure even Naruto would have gotten it and he was a total dobe.' he thought to him self. Sanji then places some rice with sides of meat slices and drinks at the table for everyone.

"So Sasuke?" Sanji asked.

"Hn?" Sasuke asked back.

"What are your devil fruit abilities? As I recall you could summon some type of black skeleton around you?"

Sasuke knew this would come eventually so its a good thing he came up with a cover story. He sat down his eating utensils and began to explain.

"Well I have many abilities, what I ate was the chakra chakra no mi." He began.

"What is cartera?" Luffy asked butchering the name.

Sasuke chuckled a little and said while correcting him.

"Chakra is like energy, I can use it in many different ways and one of them was the Susanoo, or the black skeleton as you called it."

"Oh I see, this chakra what else can you do with it?" Usopp asked.

"Im quite curious as well." Zoro inputted with peaked interest.

"Chakra has many uses like I said but to name a few i can manipulate elements, put people in illusions, modify my body in different ways, and walk on pretty much any surface. However they're many things to be discovered about chakra." he says explaining the basics.

"So cool!" Luffy and Usopp said with stars in their eyes.

"Wow Sasuke to be able to do all that you must of eaten a very rare devil fruit." Nami says amazed at his abilities.

Sasuke chuckled a bit and says. "Yeah I guess so."

Luffy stands up excitedly with his hands on the table and says. "Sasuke. I wanna have a fight with you."

"What? Why?" he asked a little confused.

"Because I wanna see how strong you are." he says in a giddy tone.

"But Luffy." Nami was about to start but was interrupted by Zoro.

"I wanna go head to head with you to, seeing you bought a sword in the last town. No devil fruit abilities though, I want to see how good of a swordsman you are." Zoro says while smirking in his chair.

"Are you guys crazy? You can't just fight our newest crew member." Nami said

This was unforeseen by Sasuke he didn't know that they would act this way. If he did do this he would really have to hold back to not destroy the ship. He sighs and stands up and begins to walk out on deck, but stops at the door.

"I accept, Im always up for a challenge." he says walking out to the deck.

Everyone follows him outside and sees him standing in the center of the deck.

"You two decide who wants to go first." Sasuke says with his arms crossed and the wind blowing a little.

Luffy and Zoro debated for a moment while Nami, Usopp, and Sanji were waiting on the upper part of the ship. The two finally decided to let Zoro go first. Luffy on the other hand went to join the rest to watch the spar.

"Alright Sasuke just cus you're the new guy doesn't mean Im going to go easy on you." Zoro says before taking out two of his three swords.

Sasuke smirked a bit and withdrew his own blade and said. "Don't feel bad if you lose Zoro, I once fought a man that wielded seven swords at once." 'I probably would have died back then if it wasn't for my team taka.' he added as an after thought

Zoro looked a bit skeptical but could tell he wasn't lying. Even so he got in his stance and then charged at Sasuke who was in his stance with a reverse grip, he crossed his arms and slashed at Sasuke when he was about two feet in front of him. Sasuke parried with his own blade bringing his arm up causing his sword to slide both of Zoro's up causing some sparks. Zoro jumps back a few feet not to get caught by a counter strike. Sasuke smirked a little and charged the green headed man, Zoro ducks a swing from Sasuke while flipping one of his swords to a reverse grip as well and attempts to ram the hilt into his gut. Sasuke noticed this and placed the palm of his hand on it flipping over Zoro behind him. Catching him off guard he kicks him in the back with the flat of his foot sending him stumbling.

Up with the others they are impressed by Sasuke's moves and how he was matching their swordsman blow for blow.

"Wow Sasuke is pretty good." Usopp comments

"Yeah...I wonder what other moves he has." Nami says hintingly

Sanji stiffens gaining a tick mark.

"Yeah me too, I can't wait to fight, in getting all pumped watching them." Luffy says not realizing what Nami meant.

Nami giggles and continues to watch the match. Zoro had just blocked a side ways slash from Sasuke, he pushes beck with a grin and says.

"You're not bad Sasuke." He compliments.

"You're not to bad your self." Sasuke says back as he pulls away. "But that's enough for now, it was a good spar." he says sheathing his sword

"Yeah it was." he agreed

"Alright that was awesome! Im all pumped up! Now its my turn!" Luffy says excitedly

Sasuke sighed but nodded, he tossed his sword over to Zoro, and began to think of what abilities to use since most of them would destroy the ship. Luffy jumps down and Zoro heads up to where the others were standing, Luffy puts his fits up and gets ready to fight. Sasuke gets in his stance as well waiting for Luffy to make his first move.

"Alright, here I come Sasuke. Gum Gum Pistol!" Luffy says throwing his arm out.

Sasuke jumps up and onto Luffy's arm, running down it he thinks that Luffy's stretching is a lot like Orochimaru's. As he thought this he came up on his sparing partner and sent a kick at his head, to both of their surprise Sasuke's leg stretched out just like how his old masters limbs used to do. Luffy was caught off guard and was whipped through the air and over the edge of the ship.

"Luffy!" Everyone yelled.

Sanji took off his coat and dove in after him, the others gathered at the side and waited for them to surface when they did Luffy was draped over Sanji coughing. Sasuke and Usopp helped them both back on board, Sasuke kneeled down next to Luffy who was laying on his back still coughing.

"Luffy, you okay?" he asked.

"Yeah I didn't see that coming, I didn't know you could stretch like me too." Luffy sits up and grabs Sasuke face.

"Are you a rubber man too?" he asked trying to pull on his face.

Sasuke pulls his hands off of his face and says. "No Luffy, I really don't know what happened all I did was pump chakra into my legs I was just trying to make my kick stronger but it stretched instead." he says 'But only after I thought about Orochimaru's.' he thinks to himself. He shakes his head and helps Luffy up.

"Like I said there is still alot for me to learn about Chakra." Sasuke explains.

"Okay Sasuke. We can finish this another day." His captain says

Sasuke nods and turns around heading to the guys cabin. Once there he lays down to take a nap and to meditate, a few hours later he was woken. He opened his eyes and sees Nami her hand over his mouth, and she had a finger to her lips. He looks around and sees all the guys were still sleeping. He gets up and follows her to her room.

 **Warning Lemon**

"So what is it Nami?" Sasuke asked the navigator.

Nami hugged Sasuke her breasts pressed against his chest, she stands on her tip toes being a few inches shorter than him and whispers in his ear seductively.

"Sasuke...I can't hold this back anymore...I don't know what it is but I need this...its been so long." She says while moving her hand down his pants to feel his cock.

Sasuke was surprised at this but let her do it, he would be a fool to try and walk away from such a sexy women. He nodded at her and began to relax as she played with him. They moved over to her bed and sat down beginning to make out, as there tongues danced in each others mouths Nami continued to stroke on his cock that grew with every stroke. She pulled it from his pants but didn't expected it to be so big.

"Oh my Sasuke. I didn't know you had that hiding in there." she complimented

Sasuke smiled and grabbed the back of her head nudging it down to his lap, she gladly obliged and opened her mouth and began to lick up and down his ten inch hard cock, once she was back to the head she put it in her mouth and began bobbing her head up and down while twirling her tongue. Sasuke moaned in pleasure a little and laid back on the pillows letting her do her work.

Nami stands up for a moment taking off her skirt and panties, she then gets back onto of Sasuke sixty nine style and starts to suck his throbbing cock again. He sees her exposed plump pussy right above his face and begins to lick and suck on her clit. Nami moans in pleasure with her mouth full, Sasuke twirls his tongue up, down and around her wet self. Her legs start to quiver as he does this, she moans louder and closes her eyes as she took in his whole cock down her throat gagging a little bit.

Sasuke's cock throbbed as he was about to cum, he lifted his hips making him self go even deeper into her mouth and he released his cum filling her throat. Nami was surprised as she took it all in, the shock and excitement made her cum as well into Sasuke's mouth. She laid on top of him shaking a little, Sasuke sat up and flips her over so she was on her back.

She looked at him and blushed a little. "Start gentle please...I've only done this a few times." she said shyly

He nods with a reassuring look and rubs his rock hard self on her wet pussy. She moans a bit as he rubs it up and down from her clit to her hole. Sasuke lines him self up and slowly starts to push past her walls, she grips the sheets as his thick stiff dick penetrated her tight warm pussy. Sasuke moans in pleasure as he slowly thrusts in and out, Nami wraps her arms around his neck and tells him to go faster.

Sasuke does so and began to go faster and harder making the bed shake and bang against the wall, thinking quick Sasuke puts his hand on the wall and activates a privacy seal just in case. Nami moans loudly not caring if they are caught, she wraps her legs around his waist as he fucks her roughly. Sasuke could feel his dick was swelling and he was going to cum soon. Nami puts her legs down and starts to sit up making Sasuke lay back down.

She crawled on top of him and began riding him, she bounced her round ass up and down having her wet pussy swallow his cock. She was about at her limit she felt her pussy tighten as his cock swelled and throbbed inside of her. She then came all over both of them, Sasuke trusted a few more times and came inside of Nami.

Nami rolled off of Sasuke and laid next to him. Sasuke stood up and found a towel to help both of them clean up, after he wiped himself off and pulled his pants back on he gave it to her. She smiled and took it cleaning up as well.

"Thank you Sasuke. I really needed that." She says cutely.

"Yeah I enjoyed myself as well." he replied

Sasuke was about to walk out but she asked him to sleep in here with her. He thought about then agreed.

 **End Lemon**

In the morning there was a knock at the door, Sasuke looked around and remembered the events from the night before and how he decided to sleep in the room with Nami,who was still sleeping in nothing but her shirt. Sasuke could hear rain coming down heavily outside and banging on the door.

"Nami-san we need you out here! We also can't find Sasuke!" Sanji was yelling over the storm.

"Okay! Ill be out in a minute!" she gets up and yells back

Nami get up and dressed and Sasuke gets up with they head out the door Nami shoots a wink at Sasuke then walks out and sees a shocked looking Sanji.

"What the hell were you doing in sweat Nami's room?" Sanji demanded

"Don't worry about it." Sasuke says coolly

"Enough you two, Sanji what's the problem out here?" she asked.

Snapping back to what was going on he pointed to the giant cliff they were currently headed for. They jumped into actions Nami barked orders at them. Luffy was lifting the sails Usopp, Sanji and Zoro were trying to turn the ship but ended up breaking the rudder as the current was to strong. Nami looked at the cliff sharply and her face lit up.

"Alright guys, this is it the entrance to the grand line! Head right for it! Right there the dent in the cliff."

 **So here you guys go sorry its been a few days I just wanna have a good amount of content for when I post. however I hop that you enjoyed this chapter**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey everyone I am so sorry it has been so long, however I am going to redo this story I went back and reread what I have posted and I dislike what I have written so if everyone would like you can read my new story called Sasuke in a new world.**


End file.
